


Prefect's Privileges

by 0anon0



Series: Pine Fresh [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is now a prefect, and allowed to use the prefects' bathroom. A chance encounter there with a not-so-friendly ghost, though, leads to interesting results for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefect's Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and concepts are owned by their respective creators. 
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Ron Weasley opened the door to the prefects' bathroom nervously. He knew that he was allowed to be here, but he still felt that at any moment, Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall would burst in, and tell him off. Ron squared his shoulders. He was a prefect, and so he could use the prefects' bathroom. He entered the room, and looked around in awe. Just this room could fit his room at home three times over, with some room left over. The bath was so large that the whole of the Weasleys' kitchen would comfortably fit in. For a moment he just stood there gaping, then shook himself. Still glancing up every now and then, to stare in wonder at the room, Ron walked to a cupboard, grabbed a towel, and dumped it on a bench set on one side.

As he walked around the bath, Ron tapped the jewels that capped the taps with his wand. Streams of lilac, aquamarine, and saffron water gushed into the bath, and within a minute, it was filled with multicoloured bubbles. Returning to the bench, Ron stripped off his clothes, folding them neatly onto the bench, and lowered himself into the bath. After swimming a few laps of the bath, he stood at the side of the bath, and closed his eyes, letting the flow of the water lull him into a stupor. 

Ron had nearly drifted off when he felt something cold run down his chest. He opened his eyes, and glanced around. No one else was in the bathroom with him. Looking down, Ron saw that most of the bubbles had dissipated.

"I'd better get out", he said to himself.

As he climbed out of the bath, Ron stumbled against one of the taps. He managed to right himself, but as he did so, his foot kicked one of the taps. With a crack, the tap flew off, and slid across the floor. Ron hopped on one leg, clutching the one he had kicked the tap with in his hands. Once satisfied that he hadn't hurt himself, Ron walked over to the tap. The gem at the top had parted from the rest of the tap. Gingerly, Ron picked up the tap and the gem, and took them back to when they had stood. He tapped his wand on the broken pieces, and with a shudder, the tap reattached itself. The gem, a large opalescent stone, clattered to the ground beside the tap. Already, another gem was growing in its place.

While Ron dried himself, he admired the stone, turning it, so that the light would catch on its many faceted surfaces. He towelled his wet hair, then dropped his towel to the floor to pool at his feet. 

"I may as well take it", he muttered, tucking the gem into a pocket of his pants on the bench. "There's no point leaving it here."

"Thief!" screeched a voice in Ron's ear. 

Ron jumped, sure that Filch was standing behind him. He ducked to pick up his towel, then spun around, and accidentally stepped through a translucent body. Ron shuddered as Moaning Myrtle whirled around him. 

"Thief!" she repeated. "That's school property. I ought to tell the Headmaster."

"Come on, Myrtle", Ron said, raising a hand to placate her, while the other held his towel over his groin. "There's no need to do that."

Myrtle swooped down until she was staring directly into Ron's eyes. 

"Why shouldn't I tell the Headmaster?" she asked. "You broke school rules. I bet you're not even supposed to be here."

"I'm a prefect", Ron retorted, as his mind roared.

If Dumbledore heard of this, the Headmaster would realise that he had made a mistake in making Ron a prefect. He remembered the pride in his parents' faces when they had found out he was to be a prefect. Ron could just as easily imagine their anger and bitterness if he were to be demoted. 

"Don't tell Dumbledore", Ron pleaded. "Please!"

A crafty look passed over Myrtle's face. 

"What will you do for me if I don't", she asked. 

"Anything", Ron promised. "Only don't tell."

"Anything?" Myrtle repeated, her eyes gleaming. 

Ron nodded, already regretting what he'd said. Myrtle thought for a moment before speaking. 

"If you do what I say, I won't say a word", she finally said. "But if you don't follow any of my orders…"

Myrtle drew a finger across her throat, and giggled. Ron gulped, then nodded again. Myrtle's grin widened. She floated closer to Ron, her predatory grin making the Gryffindor uneasy. She reached out a hand, one finger outstretched, and touched Ron's cheek. Ron stumbled back, staring at the ghost.

"I felt that", he whispered. "It was cold, and tickled, but I could definitely feel it. I thought ghosts couldn't touch things."

"Oh, ghosts can touch things", Myrtle explained, with another giggle, "but it just takes concentration and practice."

She reached down, a look of intense concentration on her face, and grabbed Ron's towel. Before he could tighten his grip, Myrtle had pulled it out of his hand. She glowed with triumph for a moment, then the towel fell to the ground, passing through the ghost as if she wasn't there. 

"Air and water are the easiest to manipulate", she said, "and then people. Objects can be quite tough to touch, sometimes. I think it's because ghosts can remember being human, so that helps."

She glanced down, and giggled. Ron's cheeks became red as his hands flew to cover his cock.

"Don't look", Ron muttered, embarrassed. 

Myrtle ran a cold finger down Ron's chest, causing the redhead to shiver involuntarily. He looked away, refusing to make eye contact with the ghost. Myrtle's hands cupped his own, which were doing all they could to hide his cock from Myrtle's prying eyes. As the ghostly fingers looped around his own, Ron heard Myrtle's whisper in his ear. 

"If you don't want me to tell, you shouldn't do anything against me", she warned, her hands trying gently to pull away his. 

For a moment, there was a stalemate, as the Gryffindor and the ghost stood together in the middle of the prefects' bathroom. Then Ron let Myrtle pull his hands away, his shoulders slumping in submission.

Immediately, Myrtle tried to grab Ron's cock, but such was her excitement, that her hands passed straight through it, causing Ron to jump back as cold sparks shot through his cock. Myrtle glided forwards again, now in control of her emotions, and gripped Ron's cock, firmly this time. Her hand was cold, but Ron could still feel a wave of electric current run from the ghost into him. Very slowly, as Myrtle was making sure that every action was done deliberately, she stroked Ron's cock from base to tip. It stiffened, until it was half-hard. Again, Myrtle's concentration slipped, and Ron's cock passed through the ghost's hand. With determination, her brow creased from concentration, Myrtle touched Ron's cock again, continuing the exercise until she could touch Ron with minimal concentration. Ron's cock was fully hard now, and he moaned softly each time Myrtle's cold sparks shot through it.

When she was satisfied, Myrtle directed Ron to lie on his back. She knelt on top of the Gryffindor, still holding his cock loosely in one hand. She shifted slightly, leaning down to take Ron's cock in her mouth. As she moved, Ron stared up under her skirt. He was surprised to find that Myrtle wasn't wearing any underwear. He could see her pussy, only inches above him, slowly descending into his face. When it was only a few centimetres away, Myrtle took her mouth off Ron's cock to speak. 

"Well?" she asked, her high voice impatient. "What are you waiting for?"

It was pretty obvious to Ron what Myrtle wanted. She wanted the Gryffindor to return the favour. Apprehensively, Ron reached up to grab the ghost's arse, and pulled it down. Sticking out his tongue, Ron gave Myrtle's pussy an experimental lick, and was rewarded with a moan that reverberated through his cock. Encouraged, Ron moved his tongue, swirling it in, out, and around Myrtle's pussy.

After a few minutes, Ron could feel himself get close to the edge. He knew that if Myrtle kept up what she was doing, it wouldn't be long before he came. As if she could read his thoughts, Myrtle suddenly sat up, letting go of Ron's cock. It twitched in the air, desperately wanting friction. Ron thrust his hips up involuntarily, drawing a giggle out of Myrtle. 

"Naughty!" she said, tapping Ron's cock, which jerked in anticipation. "You don't get to cum until you pleasure me."

Desperate to get off, Ron began to eat out Myrtle with gusto, causing the ghost to moan. He put a finger between her legs, rubbing at her pussy, then slid it inside as he licked. Myrtle's groans grew louder, and Ron was worried that someone would hear the noise, and investigate. He wanted to tell her so, but couldn't as Myrtle ground herself into him. 

Finally, Myrtle pulled herself off Ron, letting the Gryffindor sit up with a sigh of relief. But Myrtle hasn't finished with him yet. She gripped his cock, which had softened, and straddled him. When Ron's cook was hard again, Myrtle lined it up with her pussy, and slid it in. It was a strange feeling. Myrtle's pussy felt tight on Ron's cock, but it didn't feel warm, like he expected. As Myrtle pulled herself up, and let herself drop back down into Ron, the Gryffindor moaned loudly. Looking up at Myrtle was also a strange sight. Ron could see his cock straining inside Myrtle's translucent body.

Ron knew that he wouldn't last long, and Myrtle seemed to be close too. In less than a minute, she shuddered, and came, her ghostly juices coating Ron's cock. Myrtle reached out a hand that passed through Ron's abdomen, stopping with it halfway inside, as if she was looking for something, a look a deep concentration in her face. Ron looked at the protruding hand apprehensively. Myrtle's expression cleared, and she made a small movement with her hand. Ron could suddenly feel it inside him, pressing against a bundle of nerves that caused pleasure to shoot throughout his whole body. She jabbed that point again, and Ron's body seemed to explode with pleasure. As the edges of his vision turned white, he could see his cock inside Myrtle spray rope after rope of cum, that collected inside the ghost. Ron thought that this probably was the most he'd ever cum in his life. 

Myrtle leant down to Ron, her face centimetres from him. She gave him a peck on his cheek. 

"Thanks for the great time", she said, winking. "Feel free to visit me any time you want."

Then, Myrtle's concentration failed, and all the cum that Ron had shot into her, fell back to land on his crotch. Myrtle zoomed around the bathroom twice, then down a toilet, and out of sight. Ron stood up, and grimaced as his and Myrtle's cum trickled down his legs. 

"I need another bath", he said, and dived back into the pool.


End file.
